Various devices have been proposed for the removal of an individual golf ball from a reservoir of golf balls and the transportation of individual balls to a tee, c.f. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,893 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,622, most of which devices have required activation by the golfer. In other more rudimentary systems, the golfer brings a basket of balls and places them individually on the tee. All such proposals have required movement of the golfer from the position and stance adopted for the previous ball, which unavoidable movement is not always desirable or beneficial if the golfer is seeking to improve a golf swing etc.